Caught In The Middle
by Susannah Cruz
Summary: Ava knew what pain and suffering was like. She was very well acquainted with them, in fact. Her early childhood was spent in extreme poverty; with a mother who could barely afford to put food on the table, and a father who abandoned the family not long after Ava's birth. Then he showed up. The purple genocidal maniac, his children, and their armies. They changed everything.
1. Chapter 1

_And I'm just a little bit caught in the middle_  
 _I try to keep going but it's not that simple_  
 _I think I'm a little bit caught in the middle_  
 _Gotta keep going or they'll call me a quitter_  
 _Yeah, I'm caught in the middle_

-Caught In The Middle; **by Paramore**

* * *

Elara used to be a beautiful planet. That was what Ava had been told. The planet used to be filled with all kinds of vibrant colors and exotic plant-life. People and animals could live on Elara and not have a single care in the world. The planet itself was considered a paradise; a sort of _heaven_. Ava, upon hearing those stories, would spend her time daydreaming. She'd imagine seeing all those vibrant colors and seeing everyone happy. She'd imagine all those plants giving her and her mother enough to eat. The air would be cleaner and the water would be better. Ava liked to imagine that everyone would stop fighting and everything would be _normal_. But that wasn't how things were. Ava understood that. Elara was, in reality, facing a global epidemic. Too many mouths to feed, not enough resources. Things started to spiral out of control after that.

What used to be a beautiful planet had turned into near dilapidation. Trees had been cut at an alarming rate; water supplies had been overused or tainted. The air was becoming unhealthy and food and medicine was becoming scarce. The people of Elara were growing concerned. They were panicking. Ava's mother, Bianca, was doing everything in her power to provide for her daughter, but nothing was working. Food was nearly impossible to bring in and things were steadily falling apart. Then _he_ came. The purple man and his armies. That had been the day everything changed for Ava.

 **-0-0-0-0-**

"Mama?!" Ava was practically screaming, desperately looking for a way to be heard. Everyone was in a panic, screaming and shouting, trampling over each other in an attempt to escape. It was complete, utter madness. Sadly, in the whole madhouse, Ava got separated from her mother. Bianca and her daughter were trying to find someplace safe, hoping to get away. The _stampede_ of terrified civilians made that escape attempt nearly impossible. "Mama!" Ava cried, shoving her way past people. How could Bianca ever hope to hear her daughter?* There was too much noise. Too much _fear_.

Fear seemed to be a prominent emotion in Elara. Fear, pain, and suffering — the three turmoils the innocent lives on that planet had to live with. Those _overwhelming_ emotions only seemed to grow with each passing day. But on the day the purple man showed up, those feelings seemed to be amplified. People were getting slaughtered. Families and friends were being separated. No one had the _slightest_ idea on what was going on. It was a big, chaotic mess. At least in the beginning. After a while, things seemed to even out some. Whoever hadn't been slaughtered in the initial terror had been split up by grey-skinned, armor-clad monsters. One of them had found Ava and was forcibly _dragging_ the young child by her upper arm. She tried putting up a fight, but the monster had an ironclad grip on her. That plus the number of bodies littering the ground, Ava was tripping and stumbling. She wouldn't have gotten away, even if she had the chance.

"Let me go!" Ava screamed, trying to pull away. "Where's my mama?! What did you _do_ to her?!"

"Let her go." It was a loud booming voice. There was a level of authority behind it, the kind that made Ava's skin crawl and her blood run cold. It was very unsettling, one that made her give a slight whimper. Thankfully, though, the monster released its grip on Ava's arm. But that didn't mean the child could escape. She was essentially _surrounded_ by those creatures. On top of that, she was hearing another man's voice. He was saying something Ava couldn't quite make out, only because she wasn't fully paying attention to him. Her _attention_ was on the big shadow that overtook her tiny form. Without even looking at him, Ava could already tell he had an air of intimidation and control. He easily could control those monsters, from what could be seen. "Turn around," he ordered. There it was — that authoritative tone. Without a second thought, Ava slowly turned around, her body trembling as her eyes looked up at him. He was _gigantic_. Gold armor covered most of his purple skin, but it was obvious how in shape he was.

"Where's my mama?" Ava exclaimed, her voice trembling almost violently. Despite the fear she felt, her mother's safety was her biggest priority. Bianca was the only family Ava had; the thought of losing her and being _alone_ was horrifying.

Kneeling down, the purple giant looked at Ava for a long moment. His eyes were very calculating, taking in every detail of the little girl. From her red hair and pale skin, to her pain-filled blue eyes. But beneath all that pain, there was a level of fierceness. Something that was hidden just beneath the surface. "What's your name?" he asked. His tone went from authoritative to gentle, a change that confused Ava greatly.

"Ava," she responded, her tone slow and uncertain.

"Well, Ava," he said, his tone sounding almost _thoughtful_ , "why don't you come with me? I'll help you."

For the first time since the chaos started, a sense of relief washed over the little girl. She would _finally_ be able to find her mother. A large purple hand was held out in Ava's direction, no visible signs of violence behind the gesture. Looking at the outstretched hand for a moment, the little girl found herself hesitating for _just_ a moment before she accepted. Her fingers only managed to wrap around one of his fingers; that was how big he was. Regardless, though, there was something a bit _off_ about him. Someone so big and menacing helping a little girl? He was one of many who was slaughtering countless Elarian people. Or maybe he was commanding those grey-skinned monsters to do so. Ava couldn't say for sure. When he stood at full height, he gently guided her away from the commotion. By that point, the screaming and mayhem had all but subsided. Any survivors were split down the middle, the grey-skinned monsters keeping everyone separate.* Aside from Ava herself and the giant purple man, there was another nicely dressed creature. In the brief moment Ava had in walking by him, she could see the look of slight disdain on his features when he saw her. But for the little girl herself, she was just marveling in his physicality. While not as tall as the purple man, he did tower over Ava and a majority of her people. His face was grayish white and lacked any visible nose or eyebrows. His receding hair hung limply at the back of his head, with his arms crossed behind his back.

 _He doesn't look like those monsters,_ Ava thought curiously. _What's he supposed to be anyway?_

"Come," the purple man ordered, his tone still holding its gentleness. "We'll be able to find your mother over here."

Ava continued following him, keeping her fingers firmly wrapped around his finger. She tried craning her neck back to see the monsters and the noseless creature, but she was urged to keep looking forward. Her gaze did see the horrified expressions of the people in her village. They were being held back by the monsters, who held weapons aimed at Ava's people to keep them back. While the screaming and loud noises had stopped, there were murmurs filling the air, a feeling of restlessness falling among those in the round-up. All the bodies of the people who'd perished were in the process of being gathered up, being placed in a haphazard pile off to the side.

"Tell me, Ava," the purple man asked, "what does your mother look like?"

Looking up at him, the little girl felt her heart clench. "She's got hair like mine," she exclaimed. "And she's really thin. She's got tattoos like mine, too. They're tribal ones."

A thoughtful hum escaped his lips for a moment. He stopped walking, the two of them being a couple feet away from the round-up. Kneeling down, he looked at Ava's tattoos. They were written in her native language, decorating her left arm in dark blue ink. "What do they mean?" he asked, trying his best to keep her attention.

"It's a prayer," Ava explained. "A prayer to my ancestors to give me good health; to wish me a long and prosperous life."

It was true. In Elara, it was tradition to pray to your ancestors to wish for a good life and good health. The prayers are tattooed onto the skin at an early age, as a way of keeping those prayers immortalized. Ava's family was rather small, but the young girl still had a good number of prayers inscribed on her skin.

"How has your life been on Elara?"

". . .Not good." Ava's tone became heartbroken. She'd grown up in extreme poverty. Her world was facing an epidemic of overpopulation and limited resources. Medicine had already become a rarity. Only the wealthy could afford good healthcare. Anyone with minimal to no money could barely afford simple herbs to treat a rash.

"What you need to understand is this. . ." The purple man gently brushed some of Ava's hair out of her face, looking at her with an expression of both seriousness and gentleness. ". . .Balance is what keeps everything together. If for even _one_ moment, things are tipping too much to one end, then what keeps everything together begins to unravel."

Ava's brows furrowed a little. Before she could question what he meant, the sounds of screams erupted. Immediately, Ava turned to see what was going on, but _his_ big hand kept her head from fully turning.

"I can teach you what is important about balance," he proposed.

"What about my mama?" Ava asked, her voice trembling. A heaviness started weighing down on her. She quickly recalled how he promised to help find her mother. So why was he still talking to her? What was the big deal about _balance_? What had happened to Bianca and why were the people screaming again?

"Your mother would want you to be safe. That's why I can take you in, to teach you about how to make things right again."

 **-0-0-0-0-**

That encounter happened over two decades ago. For Ava, Thanos' unofficially adopting her had become the biggest turning point in her life. She'd gone from being poor and starving, to being taken in by an intergalactic warlord. How could something like that even _happen_? How did Thanos even _hear_ about Elara? The planet itself was in a relatively remote solar system, left alone by neighboring planets. As Ava got older, it all started to make sense. She began to understand why _balance_ was so important to him.

Thanos was well-known in the galactic community. He was an invader, a _parasite_. He'd send his armies, his _children_ , to planets he deemed problematic to _cleanse_ them of their difficulties. Ava understood those planets to be ones suffering from overpopulation. In Thanos' eyes, he was doing the galaxy a favor. He was bringing balance back; he was giving everyone an opportunity to regain control over their lives. In other words, he'd become a genocidal maniac. In his eyes, slaughtering half the population on all planets with life was the solution to the galaxy's growing society. But for Ava, the disturbing reality of what her adoptive father believes in no longer bothers her. She's grown accustomed to seeing death and violence. Having been taken under Thanos' wing means that she'd have to train to be one of his warriors. She'd become his personal weapon. Any enemies Thanos encountered, Ava, or any of his other _children_ , would be sent to handle the situation. A childhood spent being tortured and forced to fight could change a person, obviously. All seven of Thanos' children could say their lives drastically changed after his arrival. Some saw it as an improvement, others secretly resented him for his intrusion.

Ava's life on Elara may not have been perfect, but she still had her mother. She had _some_ thing. But when Thanos and the Chitauri showed up, everything became even _worse_. Ava had never experienced such horror in her life before. And that was just the invasion. The real horrors Ava faced were when she got on Thanos' ship.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 _ **Sorry for the wait on this chapter, but hopefully you guys like it. If there's any constructive criticism you've got, I'd be more than happy to hear it. Don't hesitate, guys.**_

 _ **Nothing in the MCU belongs to me. All I own are my OCs, my subplots, and the summer quarter I'm currently enrolled in. If you've got any ideas on OCs or subplots, then don't be afraid to PM me or leave a review. I'll add them in as soon as possible.**_

 _ **This movie will be taking place during the first Thor movie, but it'll take some time to build up to the first movie's plot.**_

 _ **Like I said before, don't be afraid to leave constructive criticism. That kind of stuff is important to me! It'll help me improve as a writer and it'll help the story get better, too.**_

 _"We know what we are, but know not what we may be."_

-William Shakespeare

 **Leave a random fact on anything you've recently learned or have known for a while. A fact I've recently learned is that the title for Avengers 4 has been released. There are theories about it being connected to Ant-Man and the Wasp, but I don't know.**

 **Thanks, you guys!**

 **Susannah Cruz**


	2. Chapter 2

_Workin' 9 to 5,_  
 _What a way to make a livin'_  
 _Barely gettin' by_  
 _It's all takin' and no givin'_  
 _They just use your mind_  
 _And they never give you credit_  
 _It's enough to drive you crazy_  
 _If you let it_

-9 to 5; **by Dolly Parton**

* * *

"You look tense."

Turning her head slightly, Ava was greeted with the solemn presence of her sister, Proxima. The two women grew up together, trained together. They underwent numerous enhancements under Thanos' orders. In Ava's eyes, she had a closer bond with Proxima than any of her other siblings. Sure, there were moments where the sisters fought — all matters of what Thanos wanted aside — and it almost felt like something _normal_ siblings would do. But, of course, Ava was quite aware of how _not_ normal her life had become.

"I'm just thinking," Ava responded, keeping her tone civil. "This mission seems very last minute."

"Father caught wind that an Infinity Stone might reside on the planet," Proxima stated, planting her spear firmly in both hands. "Collecting all six is essential for the completion of his mission."

"I'm aware." Ava's shoulders tensed. Thanos' plan was to collect all six Infinity Stones to restore balance. He believed he was the only one strong enough to change the galaxy, to change the lives of _billions_ of living beings. He'd send his children on a wild goose chase to any planet that had even a _rumor_ about an Infinity Stone residing there. All Thanos' children could do was hope the rumors were true. Their father didn't tolerate failure; he was very much against it. Failure meant torture, it meant being forced to undergo cybernetic enhancements as punishment. Due to a past failure in Ava's journey under Thanos' command, she lost her entire left arm, having it replaced with a robotic one. _That_ was a milder form of punishment. The more severe ones involved a lot more physical and psychological torture.

"What is the real issue, sister?" Proxima asked, her voice becoming slightly hesitant. It was rare for hesitation to make its way into her voice. Being the eldest of Thanos' children, Proxima underwent the most abuse and experimentation from their father. As a result, she became the most hardened of Thanos' children, rarely expressing emotions, if _ever_.

"The probability of finding an Infinity Stone is low," Ava said. "How will father react when we return empty handed?"

"He will understand."

 **-0-0-0-0-**

 _Ava stood anxiously beside the purple man. After their little discussion, he took her to his spaceship, where he claimed she would learn everything needed about life and balance. For the young girl, she was curious to know more, but she was also unsure. Ava's mother was still out there, probably wondering what had happened. It was a very heartbreaking thought. Despite all the chaos that previously ensued, what would Bianca think knowing her daughter was nowhere in sight? That was one of the reasons why Ava was so anxious. There was a chance she was leaving her mother behind._

 _The second reason why Ava was so anxious was because of the purple man's spaceship. It was gigantic. The ship was big and black, having blue lights flickering on different areas. Ava couldn't make heads or tails of it, and she wasn't sure how she was supposed to survive on something so massive. In her mind, it seemed almost impossible. Ava was just a child, after all. Everything she was experiencing was new to her._

 _"What is this?" she asked, looking up at the purple man. Her blue eyes were wide and glossy. The emotions swirling inside her were openly displayed in those blue eyes._

 _"This will be your new home," the purple man responded. He glanced down at Ava for a moment, his eyes narrowing just a fraction. "This is where you'll be taught, where you'll learn to adapt."_

 _"I don't understand." Ava's body started trembling again, her red hair falling around her face. "Will I be able to see my mama again if I do this?"_

 _"You'll be able to see much more."*_

 **-0-0-0-0-**

Looking at her hands, Ava felt something stir deep in her belly. Sometimes she looked at those hands to compare just how different they were. One made of flesh, the other metal. Ava's left arm used to be decorated with the writings of her people, prayers that she could barely decipher anymore. Having spent so long outside of Elara meant she forgot nearly everything on her home-planet. While some may see it as sad, Ava could've cared less. Thanos took her for a reason. It was to restore balance to the galaxy, not ponder over the loss of her cultural identity.

Turning her hands over, Ava took a moment to observe her knuckles, the overall _structure_ of her hands and arms. So many innocent lives had ended because of those hands. All because Thanos deemed it necessary. Those hands also inflicted pain on Ava's siblings. She had trained her entire life to be a capable fighter, to be worthy of entering her father's Black Order. Brutality was absolutely necessary. Her hands had to have plenty of blood on them if Thanos would deem her worthy. Dropping her arms at her side, the young woman let out a silent sigh. How much longer would she and her siblings be expected to hunt Infinity Stones? They were scattered around the galaxy for a _reason_. Thanos already had one of the Stones, but he didn't find them under his own searching. Over the years, he'd have others do the searching for him. It was infuriating. Ava felt she could be using her skills for other things, not hunting down ancient rocks.

Looking up, the young woman felt a heaviness fall on her chest. It was a familiar feeling, one that often rested on Ava for days, if not weeks. Was that heaviness an emotion? Or was it something else entirely? Thanos trained all his children to not feel. Less emotions meant it would be easier to kill. There'd be no guilt, no remorse, no feelings of hesitation or sadness. Years of intense training, torture, and conditioning meant that all of Thanos' children would be fearless murdering machines. The Mad Titan would refer to them as _assassins_ , but Ava felt as though that was an inaccurate description. In the young woman's mind, assassins could still feel remorse for what they do, Thanos' children could not display any kind of emotion at _all_. Doing so would equate to weakness, and weakness was not allowed.

"Weakness," Ava whispered, the word sounding almost foreign on her lips. The young woman made an effort to all but _ban_ the word from her vocabulary. She believed that such a word was disgraceful, bringing bad luck to anyone who uttered it.

Wrapping her arms around herself, the young Elarian woman couldn't help but hunch her shoulders a little bit. The heaviness in her chest seemed to intensify. What could it possibly mean? Was it some kind of message? Was her body trying to tell her something? If so, it's been _years_ since her body attempted to do so. It was a very strange thing to have to endure again.

Taking a brief look at her surroundings, Ava felt a frown spread across her lips. She was in the control room in one of Thanos' ships. Ava and Proxima were traveling to a distant planet on the hunch that an Infinity Stone _might_ be there. It was a bit frustrating to go on hunches and rumors, but Thanos was desperate to get his hands on all six of those Stones. Anything even _remotely_ hinting them was a good enough lead for him. For Ava, though, the control room was very familiar. The holo-screens and controls; the beeps and lights and signals that filled the room with life. They were things the young Elarian felt comfortable in the control room. The simplicity of it, thanks to the enhancements Thanos saw as acceptable, allowed Ava time to think. She didn't have to worry about piloting or navigation, all anyone would have to do is say the coordinates and the ship would autopilot its way there. It was convenient, a welcome addition.

 **-0-0-0-0-**

 _It felt like hours before the purple man's forces returned. The grey-skinned monsters were saying something in a different language, one Ava couldn't understand. It made her a bit uneasy, knowing that such savage looking creatures could be under the purple man's control. How could he control them? What was the secret to getting them to behave, or even listen? From what Ava could tell, back on Elara, those creatures just killed for the fun of it. They were completely fearless, doing whatever they saw fit in taking down those who didn't want to listen. Ava was just grateful she'd been spared._

 _When the noseless creature came on-board next, his arms still folded behind his back, Ava felt her eyes widen a little. Her childish wonder took over, temporarily overshadowing any anxieties she was previously feeling. When the noseless creature took notice of Ava, the disdainful look reappeared on his face. He obviously saw himself as above Ava's race, but she couldn't see it in the moment. She was just wondering how someone could even look like he did. When he came up to the purple man, he knelt down and bowed, as if he were standing in the presence of royalty._

 _"Father, I must ask," he exclaimed, sounding almost irritated, "why did you bring this. . .creature aboard the Sanctuary II? Does her existence not tip the scale away from balance?"_

 _"Ebony, this is your new sister." The purple man nudged Ava forward, but she could see the noseless creature — Ebony — flinch a little. "Her name is Ava. She will be a great addition to our family."_

 _"Father, if I must. . .," Ebony said, hoping to at least reason with his adoptive father._

 _"No." The sharpness in that one word was enough to render everyone quiet. Not even a single breath could be heard. For Ava, it was frightening. It had her blood running cold and her heart hammering painfully in her chest. "She has become a new addition, Ebony," the purple man exclaimed, his voice maintaining that sharpness. But Ava also caught onto a hidden undertone in his voice, as well. It sounded almost threatening. "I have high hopes for this one. You and your siblings will train her, you'll become her guides in our conquest."_

 _Raising his head slightly, Ebony glanced at his father before looking at Ava. She could see the hostility in his face. It was very apparent how the idea of a new "sibling" was not a welcome one. Ava couldn't say how many other "children" the purple man had, but she could only hope they weren't as bad as Ebony._

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 _ **Heya, everyone. Hopefully you guys liked this chapter! If there's anything in here that came off as confusing, unclear, or just in desperate need of improvement, don't hesitate to let me know, okay? Constructive criticism is always welcome.**_

 _ **Nothing in the MCU belongs to me. All I own are my OCs, my subplots, and the socks on my feet. If you've got ideas for OCs or subplots, PM me or leave your thoughts in the review section. I'll add them in as soon as possible.**_

 _ **So, how many of you have seen Ant-Man and the Wasp? I've seen it once already, and I think it's a pretty good movie! The first Ant-Man movie has to be my favorite, though. At least to me, it felt like the first movie had a nice pace. Maybe I'm just looking too deeply into it all. I don't know. For those of you who've seen Ant-Man and the Wasp, tell me your thoughts on the movie!**_

 _"Love is like a brick. You can build a house, or you can sink a dead body."_

-Lady Gaga

 **Like I mentioned before, constructive criticism is always welcome! Don't be afraid to let me know what needs improvement. It'll help me become a better writer and it'll help me make the story better, too.**

 **I mentioned this in the previous author's note, too, but this story does take place in the first Thor movie. It'll take a bit to build up to that movie's plot, so please bear with me in that area.**

 **Be sure to leave a random fact in the review section! It can be on something you've learned recently or something you've known for quite some time. I'm a curious person and I love learning new things.**

 **Thanks, you guys!**

 **Susannah Cruz**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Remember those bad guys on those shows you used to watch on Saturday mornings? Well, these guys aren't like those guys. They won't exercise restraint because you're children. They will kill you if they get the chance. Do not give them that chance."_

-Elastigirl; **from The Incredibles** (2004)

* * *

 _It has been five years since Ava has been taken under Thanos' wing. Three years since she left Elara and started a new life. And in those years, change had become a common occurrence. For Ava, the first bout of change came in the form of training. She had to learn the foundation on how to become the perfect fighter. From what she could gather, the first step to becoming the "perfect fighter" was being psychologically detached to it all. Not long after Thanos brought Ava back with him, and not long after she'd been introduced to Ebony Maw, the young girl was introduced to her other adoptive siblings, as well. Each of Thanos' "children" came from different alien races, each one having spent years with the Mad Titan already. They understood what he expected from them. They understood what made them valuable in his eyes. Ava soon felt a burning desire to be seen as valuable in Thanos' eyes. She could tell he saw something in her, she wasn't sure what, though. But the years that went by soon opened a part of Ava that she didn't know existed before. The survivalist._

 _Thanos' demeanor on Elara had changed quickly once he went aboard the Sanctuary II. He went from being kind and gentle to being cold and calculating. He expected Ava to become a skilled fighter almost immediately. Any failure resulted in specific enhancements so she could be her opponent's "equal". Her first failure in combat was against Gamora, a Zehoberei and Thanos' favorite daughter. It was honestly no secret the green-skinned assassin was the Mad Titan's favorite — he openly displayed it whenever he had the chance to be with her. For Ava, she found that frustrating. If Gamora was truly his favorite, why did he keep bringing in new children? Why didn't he just have only Gamora? Maybe it was Ava's resentment towards her adoptive sister that made her think that way. The first time she lost against the young Zehoberei, Ava had to undergo cybernetic enhancements. Thanos believed that if the young Elarian girl got those additives, then she'd be able to physically keep up with Gamora. She couldn't._

 _Ava's next failure during her training period was when she was fighting against one of Thanos' Kree followers. He was a very brutal fighter, using as many dirty tricks as he possibly could. Ava ended up beaten pretty severely. As punishment, she was sent to Ebony to undergo psychological torture. It lasted for a total of three days, but it felt longer._

 _By the time five years had gone by, Ava made sure she was as skilled as could be when it came to fighting. She was able to hold her own in combat against some of her siblings, but she still had room for improvement. Out of all her six siblings, however, the one that seemed to be the easiest to defeat was Nebula. It wasn't that the Luphomoid was a terrible fighter, she just waited too long to land any fatal or serious blows. That was why she was so easy to take down. Initially, Ava felt some guilt in the pain she inflicted on Nebula, but as time went on, the guilt went away. Thanos didn't tolerate that kind of thinking. Emotions clouded judgment; and went judgment was clouded, mistakes were made. Failures were made._

 _And so, five years after being taken in by the Mad Titan, Ava found herself at the base of her father's throne room. It was rare, for anyone to be summoned to Thanos' throne room. In most cases, those who were called there were brought in under bad circumstances. Ava had heard the stories. She knew that she was possibly going to be facing dire consequences — for what, Ava couldn't say._

 _"You've been keeping secrets," Thanos said, his tone distant but civil._

 _"I don't understand, father," Ava responded. The preteen was on her knees, her head bowed, but not low enough. "You know I would never keep secrets from you."_

 _With a thoughtful hum, Thanos stood up and proceeded to walk down the stairs surrounding his throne. Walking slowly around his adoptive daughter, the Mad Titan studied her closely. She'd changed significantly since he took her in. While before she was scared and trembling, now she was still and fearless. Younger Ava relied on the comfort and protection of others; the Ava that knelt before Thanos only relied on her own protection. But there were still little gray areas that needed improvement. Areas that hadn't been completely changed by her training._

 _"I've heard that you're keeping something very important from me, daughter." There was something about Thanos' tone, how he said those words, that made Ava uncomfortable. She wanted to fidget where she knelt, but she didn't want to give anything away. Her father could easily pick up on the slightest bit of physical or emotional differences. If Ava gave away that she was, in fact, hiding something, then Thanos would certainly freak out._

 _"I promise you, father," Ava tried, keeping her tone steady, "I wouldn't keep anything from you."_

 _With a sigh, Thanos sat down on the steps leading to his throne. He looked at Ava with almost disinterest. She could deny his claims all she wanted, but he knew the truth. He'd heard it from Corvus and again from one of his Kree soldiers. Ava had special abilities. In Thanos' eyes, hiding something as significant as that was unacceptable. His children were expected to train in every area they could. That also included abilities. Ebony had his telekinesis, and he was an expert in how to use it properly. Years upon years of training made the ability an effortless part of his life. For Ava, from what Corvus and the Kree soldier explained, the abilities made a steady appearance. The two caught the preteen practicing alone, whenever she thought no one was watching. For Thanos, that was not okay. He does not allow secrets in his ranks, he does not allow his children to keep valuable information from him._

 _"Look at me, Ava," Thanos ordered. When she looked up at him, she kept her face neutral. The Mad Titan had to praise her for not giving anything away; but that didn't change anything. "You have powers, don't you?"_

 _That was all it took. Any color drained from Ava's face. She still managed to maintain a neutral expression, but having been caught involuntarily made her body react._

 _"You know I don't tolerate anyone withholding information from me," Thanos went on. "And you refusing to tell me about your abilities is withholding information. There are punishments that come with that."_

 _"Yes, father," Ava said weakly._

 _"You understand what I'm saying?"_

 _"Of course."_

 _"You've come a long way since I've found you, Ava." Thanos stood up, looking down at his daughter. "But I also expected more from you. It's not right for you to lie to your father that way."_

 **-0-0-0-0-**

Living with Thanos was tiring. Ava would never openly admit it, but it was. Having to constantly live up to his expectations, especially as a Black Order member, was probably the _most_ exhausting thing out of everything she's endured. None of the torture or abuse could even _mount_ to Thanos' unreasonable expectations. And it took a long time for Ava to come to that conclusion. It took her a long time to realize that her adoptive father was abusive, that he was manipulative and _homicidal_. It took _years_ to come to that conclusion. She had grown up learning his beliefs, understanding his point of view. For Ava, she did initially believe that eliminating half of all life in the universe was the only way to regain peace and structure. Thanos spoke about his desire for restoration so elegantly, so _convincingly_. But it took Ava so long to realize her father was wrong. Genocide wouldn't restore peace to the universe; it would only bring pain. Eliminating half of all life would hurt so many people, it would spread hatred and grief and sadness.

But that was the problem, wasn't it? Thinking like that? Ava grew up as one of Thanos' chosen kids. She may not have been his favorite, like Gamora was, but she had displayed enough savagery in battle to become a Black Order member.

The Black Order is made up of five of Thanos' children. Gamora and Nebula were the only ones who weren't in the group.* Thanos had those two as his personal assassins, going out to take down his enemies. As for the Black Order, they were the Mad Titan's lieutenants, his most trusted underlings. _They_ had the honor of accompanying Thanos on planetary genocides and hunting the Infinity Stones. Ava and her siblings took that responsibility very seriously.

As time went on, however, Ava found herself becoming distant. She wasn't feeling that initial honor in being apart of the Black Order. That weight would fall on her chest, making her feel overwhelmed. Was that heaviness a form of guilt? Was it regret?* Ava didn't know. She'd been trained to push aside all unnecessary emotions. To be a loyal warrior to Thanos meant to overcome all forms of weakness. That seemed to be a very prominent motto in the Titan's growing empire.

Turning her head slightly, Ava glanced at Proxima. The eldest of Thanos' children was looking at some holo-screens, a calculating look on her face. Proxima was probably looking at statistics, maybe even possible inhabitants on the planet. Looking away, Ava's eyes went to her hands again. That flesh hand and robotic hand. God she hated those hands. Lowering her mechanical hand, Ava clenched her flesh one. Blue flames engulfed her hand, the heat radiating off in an almost comforting manner. The pyrokinesis developed years ago, when Ava was in her preteens. Thanos was less than pleased when she failed to tell him. Unclenching her hand, the flames dissipated. Letting out a quiet sigh, Ava could only hope the mission went by quickly. She wasn't sure how much more she could take.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 _ **I'll admit, this isn't the best chapter. I feel like it's all over the place; but I'll let you guys tell me what you think. Just remember, constructive criticism is always welcome! Don't hesitate to leave a review on what you think could use improvement, okay? Having feedback will give me the chance to become a better writer and have this story become better, too.**_

 _ **Nothing in the MCU belongs to me. All I own are my OCs, my subplots, and the laptop I'm currently typing on. If you've got ideas for OCs or subplots, don't hesitate to let me know. I'll add them in as soon as possible.**_

 _"To thine own self be true, and it must follow, as the night the day, thou canst not then be false to any man."_

-William Shakespeare

 **Just remember to leave constructive criticism, okay? I won't know how to improve anything if you guys don't tell me what's wrong. That's just how I see it.**

 **Leave a random fact on anything you've learned recently. Or it could be on something you've known for a while, whatever works for you guys.**

 **Thanks, you guys!**

 **Susannah Cruz**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Because I'm formulating, okay! I'm taking in information! I'm processing! I'm doing the math, I'm fixing the boyfriend, and keeping the baby from turning into a flaming monster! How do I do it? By rolling with the punches, baby! I eat thunder and crap lightning, okay? Because I'm Mr. Incredible! Not 'Mr. So-So' or 'Mr. Mediocre Guy'! Mr. Incredible!"_

-Mr. Incredible; **from The Incredibles 2** (2018)

* * *

"We will be reaching our destination shortly."

Proxima's announcement caught Ava off guard. The young Elarian had been so engrossed in her own thoughts, reliving so many unsavory memories, that she had unwittingly shut herself off from her surroundings. For someone in Ava's standing, a successful warrior, being unaware of her surroundings was probably the biggest mistake she could make; even if she were in one of Thanos' ship. Many of the Mad Titan's followers were backstabbers, doing whatever was necessary to go up in the ranks. Some of Ava's own siblings were like that. If it earned them brownie points in the eyes of Thanos, then they'd do _any_ thing to succeed.

"How long?" Ava asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Five minutes," Proxima answered. Breaking herself away from the holo-screens, she walked over to where Ava stood. The two sisters watched the scenery from the ship's windows, unfazed by what was going on around them. Space travel was common for them. They've done it thousands of times before. Whatever amazement they initially had for it died years ago. "Are you sure you'll be up for this, sister?" Proxima asked, glancing Ava's way. The daydreaming hadn't gone unnoticed; in fact, Proxima had been paying closer attention to her sister than usual. Ava's mind had been keeping her occupied for a majority of the mission, something that could very well compromise them and the entire mission itself.

"I'm more than capable for a mission like this," Ava responded. "I'm a member of the Black Order, as well. Father trusts me just as much as the rest of you."

"Your mind has kept you preoccupied. I just want to make sure you're all there once we land."

"Don't worry about me, Proxima. I'm more than ready to do this."

Lying was a specialty of Ava's. Lying itself wasn't an uncommon occurrence in Thanos' kingdom, though the Titan himself expressed how much he hated it. It was almost hilarious, really. The Mad Titan himself claiming to hate lying, but he could've told plenty of elaborate lies in his time. Hell, he could _still_ be lying. It could be about plenty of things, too.

"I don't doubt your capabilities," Proxima stated. "I doubt your ability to remain focused."

With a quick glare, Ava's hands clenched into fists. "My focus shouldn't be any concern of yours," she snapped. "I'll complete the mission as instructed."

Proxima snorted in response, gripping her spear tightly in one hand. The subject dropped after that.

 **-0-0-0-0-**

 _"Pyrokinesis." That single word came out of Thanos' mouth with ease. His eyes studied the blue flames that appeared around Ava's hands, looking almost fascinated. For the preteen, the thought of her father realizing her abilities terrified her. She kept it a secret from him for so long, it was hard to really determine how he'd react. Thanos was extremely unpredictable, he could lash out at any given moment. Whether he chooses to let his henchmen do the punishing, or he decides to do it himself, it is very much up for debate. Either way, Ava would not like the consequences. "Tell me, Ava," Thanos hummed, "when were you going to tell me about this?"_

 _There was a long pause. Was that a trick question? Was Thanos testing Ava in that moment? It was hard to tell. The Mad Titan's manipulative behavior could be so subtle sometimes. If Ava said one wrong thing, it could end disastrously._

 _"I was anxious," Ava answered. It wasn't a complete lie. Being able to control fire did make her anxious. How else was she supposed to feel? Not only that, but having to tell Thanos about her newfound abilities added more anxiety onto the preexisting one. That would mean more intense training, having to endure more physical and psychological improvement. Thanos and his cronies saw their "training regiment" as helpful for proper development, but it was honestly the worst experience anyone would have to deal with._

 _"Anxious?" Thanos asked, quirking an eyebrow upwards. "Why would you, my daughter, be anxious?"_

 _"I wasn't sure how to approach you."_

 _"So you keep it to yourself? Deciding to train yourself in secret?"_

 _"That was my mistake, father."_

 _Thanos gave a hum in response. He circled around his youngest daughter, his hands clasped behind his back. Ava extinguished the flame, lowering her hands to her sides. She had to keep herself composed, she couldn't afford to let her father see any weakness._

 _"I find it surprising," Thanos said, his tone slow and deliberate, "that my own daughter would feel compelled to keep secrets from me."_

 _"My apologies, father," Ava said. "I didn't know how to approach you with the information."_

 _"It shouldn't be that difficult, Ava." Thanos' eyes narrowed as he stopped in front of her. There was an air about him, in that moment, that was almost suffocating. Ava felt her insides twist in anticipation. "I'm your father. I took you in, I raised you. You shouldn't be keeping anything from me."_

 _The air became even thicker, and Ava felt herself becoming antsy. Part of her was telling her to run, to get away; another part of her was telling her not to move. If she got Thanos upset, then who knows how he'd proceed? Not only that, but Ava wouldn't be able to outrun him anyway. The Mad Titan towered over her — he towered over everyone. That was one of his most used methods of intimidation; his height._

 _"Do you know how betrayed I feel, Ava?" Thanos asked. "You, one of my children. How could you not trust me?"_

 _"I do." The preteen looked up at the Mad Titan with a hardened look on her face. "I trust you, father."_

 **-0-0-0-0-**

For anyone visiting the planet, they may have marveled by the scenery. For Ava, she found it all unappealing. There was _nothing_ marvelous about it; nothing even remotely _fascinating_ about it. Ava was determined to get in and out, to finish the mission and get back to her home.

"The local inhabitants are rather primitive," Proxima said, her eyes scanning the growing environment. "Should we encounter any, it would be easy to take them down."

"That's a relief."

"Father said the Infinity Stone might be residing in a holy temple," Proxima explained. "From what I've gathered, the temple is heavily guarded. It's where the people go to worship their deities."

With a hum, Ava crossed her arms over her chest. A heavily guarded holy temple, seems almost predictable. A planet possibly _filled_ with primitive inhabitants? An Infinity Stone _possibly_ hiding away in an old holy temple? It seemed like a horrible idea, to go into an area like that. But when Thanos had his mind set on something, it was best not to argue with him on it. Going against his plans generally didn't end well. If Ava was going to be completely honest with herself, though, it seemed as though _any_ thing, no matter how small, that went against Thanos' ideology was met with severe consequences. It was mind-boggling, how no one could even _think_ of questioning him.

"What's our plan of attack?" Ava asked.

"Your use of pyrokinesis will be useful in long-range attacks," Proxima stated.

"So you want me to provide distance attacks?" Looking at her eldest sister, the Elarian felt her brows furrow just a fraction. "To cover your back?"

"Probably for the best."

"And you'll be attacking any other targets head-on?"

"Naturally."

"And the Infinity Stone?" Ava turned to look at Proxima, curious on her sister's answer.

" _If_ the Stone is in the temple, then I'll retrieve it and give it to father." The statement was simple, said so nonchalantly. Ava almost couldn't believe how easily those words came out of Proxima's mouth. But at the same time, it wasn't surprising. The children of Thanos were always in a battle to come out on top. They were always in a race to one-up each other. Who could bring in the most Infinity Stones? Who was the most loyal to Thanos? It was a never-ending cycle. Proxima's proclamation that _she'd_ check and possibly retrieve the Infinity Stone wasn't all that surprising. But at the same time, it sparked a bit of jealousy within Ava. Part of her wanted to be able to give Thanos the Stone, should it be in the temple. But she also had to remind herself she didn't want to be the poor, unfortunate soul who had to tell him the bad news. That was another thing the Mad Titan was good at — pitting his underlings against each other. He could subtly pin his most loyal underlings against each other without them even knowing it.

Setting her jaw, Ava didn't respond to Proxima. It seemed wise not to.

 **-0-0-0-0-***

Thanos was a very complicated individual. He believed the ever-growing population was negatively affecting the universe. He believed that because of his own planet's failure to listen to him, it was his responsibility to _save_ everyone. What was Thanos' solution to the problem? Annihilate half of all life. The Mad Titan would claim that he knew first-hand how easy it was to see civilization fall. He claimed that due to his own planet's failure to listen to him, they sealed their own death warrant. The universe's ever-growing population would be its downfall. Resources were naturally limited. The growth of all known species were greedily eating up whatever sustainable materials given to them. Thanos believed that killing half of all life in the universe would keep everything in balance.

Every planet ever visited by the Mad Titan had something in common: overpopulation. By providing his services, they would be able to live happier, healthier lives. That was something Thanos found satisfying. But it wasn't enough. He wanted to do more. The number of planets in the known universe was immense, he wouldn't be able to go to every single one in hopes of fulfilling his goal. No, Thanos had something bigger in mind. The Infinity Stones. Those six little items — so powerful, so _legendary_. _They_ would make his goal happen with just the snap of his fingers. That was why Thanos' children were so important to him. They'd scatter across the universe in search of Infinity Stones. The only one to be found, however, was the Mind Stone. That one was hidden away in a specially designed Scepter.

In the end, however, Thanos knew that his plan would unfold successfully. He'd already lost his planet, he'd be damned if he let the universe face the same catastrophe.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 _ **Not my best chapter, but hopefully you guys give me the benefit of the doubt. Also, sorry for the wait on this chapter. I've been busy with school and work, so. . .**_

 ** _Anywho, give constructive criticism where you think it's due, okay? I'm hoping you guys can provide any questions on whatever's confusing you in this story. If I don't know what's bothering you about this story, I won't know how to improve it._**

 ** _Nothing in the MCU belongs to me. All I own are my OCs, my subplots, and the books on my bookshelf. If you've got ideas on OCs or subplots, PM me or leave a review. I'll add them in as soon as possible._**

 ** _Be sure to leave a random fact on anything you've learned recently. Or it could be on something you've known for a while. I'm a curious person! That's the main reason I do this little bit._**

 ** _Thanks, you guys!_**

 ** _Susannah Cruz_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Throw me into the fire_  
 _Throw me in, pull me out again_  
 _Throw me into the fire_  
 _Throw me in, pull me out again_  
 _Throw me into the fire_  
 _Throw me in, pull me out again_  
 _Throw me into the fire_  
 _Throw me in, pull me out again_

-Told You So; **from Paramore**

* * *

"Are you ready?" Proxima asked. The ship had landed on the planet, securing itself less than a mile away from the area the Infinity Stone was supposedly located. For the sisters, it would be a big moment. If the planet _did_ hold what Thanos wanted, then they'd be greeted warmly by their father. If the planet _didn't_ have it. . .well, he'd be less than satisfied.

Looking over at her sister, Ava nodded. Not long before the ship landed, the young Elarian chose to look over the coordinates placed in the ship. She wanted to make sure they'd be landing in the right spot and there wouldn't be any angered natives.

"Then hurry up," Proxima announced, a sharpness evident in her tone. "We don't have time to waste."

Scowling slightly, Ava walked away from the screen and towards where her eldest sister was waiting. Proxima was donning her armor and holding her prized spear in one hand. Thanos himself forged his daughter's spear, and it was not to be taken lightly. There had been rumors whispered throughout the galaxy of the infamous Proxima Midnight's spear could be thrown at blinding speeds, among other useful traits. All Ava knew was that Thanos was very good at making his children weapons.

When the ship's backdoor opened, the sisters prepared themselves. Proxima held her spear in both hands, looking for any sign of activity. Ava's one flesh hand was coated in flames, while her mechanical one activated its blade. One of the few good things that came with her prosthetic arm was the upgrades it got. None of Ava's other siblings cared enough to help her with the upgrades, so she had to learn how to do it herself. Installing a retractable blade over the hand's knuckles was one of her better installments.

"Stay behind me," Proxima said, her voice having gone cold. Once a mission starts, there were no rooms for games or mistakes. Proxima would ensure she did _any_ thing to come out on top. "Your pyrokinesis will be for long range attacks. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

With a satisfied hum, Proxima made her way out of the ship. Ava waited a little bit before making her way out, as well. She took slow and deliberate steps, choosing to hide in the planet's plant life. It was a little problematic, considering the planet's shrubbery and plants were somewhat thick. The colors were bright and fairly distracting, but Ava couldn't be so easily distracted. At least, that's how she felt. But there were plenty of patterns with the strategy that seemed too familiar.

Feeling her jaw set, Ava let out a soft sigh. Whenever it came to her and Proxima going on missions together, the outcome always seemed the same. One of them would sit back to do distance attacking while the other went on ahead. And for Ava, she wad never allowed to go out and actually _retrieve_ anything. Proxima _had_ to be the one to retrieve whatever item Thanos wanted. Among the Titan's children, it was no surprise they'd turn on each other for personal gain. In fact, it was _recommended_ the adoptive siblings do so. For Thanos, it gave him some amusement. Seeing his children go against each other was satisfying for him.

Taking a deep breath, Ava tried to calm herself down. She had to stay on Proxima's trail. If she faltered for even a _second_ , then anything could go wrong. The last thing she wanted was for her sister to get hurt.

 _Even if she does deserve it._

Shaking her head, the young woman tried pushing the thought from her head. She couldn't afford to think like that. There was a mission that needed completing. Ava couldn't mess it up. But she _could_ change it.

 **-0-0-0-0-**

 _"You had one task, Ava." Thanos loomed over her, his expression indescribable. The young girl could practically __see_ _the anger radiating off of him, though he did his best to compose himself. "I trusted you to get it done correctly," he went on, "and you failed me."_

 _Ava felt a lump form in her throat. After years of torture and abuse by Thanos, she would've thought the idea of him being mad at her wouldn't be so bad. But, to some degree, there was a part of Ava that was still terrified of him. He had complete control over everything she did. Thanos turned her into a monster — he made her unrecognizable, even to herself. Fighting, killing, cybernetic enhancements — why was any of that necessary? Why did he feel the need to slaughter planets and take the orphans? It was bad enough the kids saw their parents die, but now they had to undergo more atrocities?_

 _"You've been nothing but an embarrassment for this family," Thanos exclaimed. "You can't understand simple instructions."_

 _"You're right, father," Ava said, her voice weak. "I could've done better."_

 _"Do you know why I took you in?"_

 _"Why?"_

 _Thanos knelt in front of Ava, using two of his fingers to keep her face looking at him. "I saw a spark in you," he said lowly. "I can tell it's starting to wear off, Ava."_

 _Swallowing thickly, the young girl took a deep breath to calm herself down. Thanos knew exactly how to strike chords in her. He knew how to make her feel as though she's inferior. It's one of his manipulative tactics, and it works every time._

 _"I won't let you down again, father." Ava tried to make herself sound confident, but she knew she was failing. She did let Thanos down. She did her absolute best to make sure everything went according to plan, but things changed so drastically that mistakes couldn't be avoided._

 _"You're right, it won't happen again." Letting go of her face, Thanos stood at his full height. "I'll make sure you remember it doesn't."_

 _Snapping his fingers, one of the Mad Titan's underlings hurried forward and grabbed Ava by her forearms. The young girl was surprised; she hadn't expected to be grabbed so suddenly. Part of her wanted to know what Thanos had in mind, but another part of her had a fairly good idea. If he was snapping his fingers, then he was making an order. A silent command. His servants knew better than to go against what he wanted._

 _And Ava had a pretty good idea on where she was going._

 **-0-0-0-0-**

Looking at her arm, Ava felt an emotion wash over her. It wasn't a single feeling, either; it was a wide array of them. For years, she had to endure the hardships that came with having a prosthetic limb. Thanos' decision to surgically remove her entire arm had been extremely scarring. Everything Ava had learned since being taken by Thanos had to change. She had to learn new fighting techniques, she had to learn the mechanics of the arm so she could upgrade it when needed. It wasn't easy, but Ava made it work.

The use of her pyrokinesis became harder, as well. Using fire on a mechanical arm proved to be an impossible task. Ava couldn't risk breaking or shorting out her arm, so she decided it'd be best to just use her one remaining flesh arm for the flames. As the years went by, Ava learned how to use single-handed pyrokinesis, while continually upgrading her prosthetic. Knives, blasters, electroshock — whatever was necessary to make it a weapon.

Peering through the shrubbery, Ava's gaze found Proxima. She was maneuvering quickly and silently, her spear drawn and her body tense.

Clenching her flesh hand, Ava felt the flames intensify. If she could take Proxima down, then she could complete the mission on her own. She could deal with any repercussions that may arise. Ava liked to believe she was strong, that she could handle any kind of punishment Proxima or Thanos gave her.

 _What about Corvus? How will he react?_

That was a good question. Proxima and Corvus were, by all accounts, _married_ , despite having been raised together. The relationship wasn't seen as an issue by Thanos or any of his other children; in fact, no one really cared about the union. Missions went on as usual, planets were being invaded, and the Infinity Stones were being hunted. Nothing stopped because Proxima and Corvus chose to marry.

Scowling, Ava let out a defeated sigh at that. How could she forget about Corvus? If anything happened to Proxima, Ava would surely be to blame for it. Even though both women could handle themselves in tense situations, the Elarian woman was the youngest member of the Black Order, so she was typically the scapegoat for a lot of the group's misfortunes.

 _You'll have to get over it,_ Ava thought. _You can take Proxima down, deal with any consequences Corvus and Thanos throw at you. You've been taught to fight, to kill if need be. You're a Galaxy-Class killer. Start acting like one._

That was the push she needed.

* * *

 **(A/N):***

 **Guys, I'm so sorry for the wait on this chapter. I know it's not the best, but I've been so overwhelmed with other things that I completely forgot about this. Hopefully you guys can overlook that. I'd greatly appreciate it.**

 **The MCU does not belong to me. All I own are my OCs, my subplots, and my cell phone. If you've got ideas for subplots or OCs, don't hesitate to PM me or leave a review. I'll add them in as soon as possible.**

 **Constructive criticism is always welcome, my friends. I'd love to get some feedback. The way I see it, if you guys tell me what's bothering you about this story, I can work on improving my writing and how the future chapters turn out. If you guys don't tell me what's bothering you about this story, then I won't get better and the story could end up being repetitive and predictable. I'd hate that. So help from you guys is always welcome.**

 **Be sure to leave random facts in the review section.**

 **Thanks a bunch, guys.**

 **Susannah Cruz**


End file.
